KAPTEN
by Aprilia Hidayatul
Summary: [New Chapter up : Long March]Yaya yang terpaksa harus ikut serentetan pelatihan militer untuk menunaikan janjinya. Sang ayah mengirimkannya ke markas pelatihan korps baret merah. Bagaimana kesehariannya di sana apa lagi bertemu dengan seorang KAPTEN menyebalkan dan galak serta kaku seperti KAPTEN Halilintar BoBoiBoy? [AU/Militer background/Spiritual] [RnR jika berkenan]
1. PROLOG

**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction proudly present**

**"KAPTEN"**

**Main cast : Halilintar Boboiboy, Yaya Yah**

**\-- Prolog --**

**AU/Latar tempat di Indonesia untuk kebutuhan cerita**

**Camp Pelatihan Komando Pasukan Khusus**

Segerombolan para pria berseragam loreng tengah berbaris di tengah lapang. Wajah mereka terlihat kelelahan, namun tak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk menjadi bagian dari salah satu pasukan khusus terbaik dunia. Mereka siap untuk digembleng seberat apapun asal untuk bisa membela Nusa, Bangsa dan Agama.

"KOMANDO... KOMANDO...

DI SINI KOPASSUS DILAHIRKAN..

DENGAN JIWA SATRIA

KOPASSUS NAMANYA...

SAPTA MARGA PRIBADI KITA..."

Begitulah terdengar yel-yel nyanyian dari para Taruna yang kini sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan senjata ditangan mereka. Wajah mereka dihitamkan memakai cat samaran TNI dengan kepala yang memakai penutup kepala.

Terlihat ada satu orang yang kelelahan dan jalannya yang melambat. Salah satu senior melihatnya dan berseru marah pada Taruna itu.

"HEY! KENAPA KAMU BERHENTI! JANGAN LOYO! KALO CAPE KEMBALI KE SATUAN DASAR SANA!"

Taruna itu tersentak dan kembali menambah laju larinya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun selesai dengan kegiatan lari mengelilingi lapangan seluas lapangan sepak bola selama tiga penuh. Keringat bercucuran membasahi wajah dan tubuh mereka. Namun, tak ada raut kelelahan di sana. Yang ada hanya tatapan serius.

Seorang pria berdiri di hadapan semua taruna yang lolos seleksi kopassus. Wajah dengan kulit sawo matang dan manik delima yang menyorot datar. Di name tag-nya tertera "**_HALILINTAR"_**

"Selamat datang di Kesatrian Muhammad Idjon Djanbi. Kesatuan yang melahirkan generasi pelindung negara garda depan." Pria itu mulai membuka suara dengan lantang.

"APA KALIAN SIAP JADI PASUKAN KHUSUS?!"

"SIAP!"

"JIKA KALIAN MERASA MENYERAH! LEBIH BAIK KEMBALI KE PENDIDIKAN DASAR! DI SINI TIDAK MENERIMA ORANG - ORANG DENGAN MENTAL DAN FISIK LEMAH!"

Tak ada yang bersuara.

Mereka masih memandang serius pria itu. Api semangat berkobar di mata para taruna.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kembali ke pendidikan dasar?!" kembali, pria bermata delima itu bertanya tegas.

"SIAP, TIDAK!" seru semua taruna juga tegas.

"Bagus!" Pria itu menepuk tangan sekali. "Sekali lagi selamat menempuh pendidikan dan pelatihan menjadi anggota korps baret merah."

**-=-=-=-**

Seorang gadis memandang lesu apa yang dilihatnya dari luar mobil hijau lumut itu. Sepanjang jalan, yang ditemui olehnya hanyalah pohon-pohon hijau dan rindang. Dalam kata lain, hutan.

Yaya Yah, itulah nama gadis yang telah memasuki jenjang perkuliahan S2 untuk jurusan Ilmu Pendidikan Agama sekaligus Ilmu kedokteran S1. Yaya sudah lulus S1 untuk jurusan kedokteran, hanya dia tidak melanjutkan ke strata 2.

"Nona, Anda terlihat lelah sekali. Sabar ya, tinggal sebentar lagi," ucap sang supir yang tak lain adalah ajudan ayahnya.

"Hm. Aku mengerti." Yaya menyahut tanpa minat. Hijab warna pastelnya bergerak tertiup angin.

.

.

.

.

"Nona..."

"Nona Yaya..."

"Ukh... apasih, Sai? Apa kamu gak lihat aku ngantuk!" ketus Yaya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap tentara berbaret hijau bernama Sai itu sopan.

"Apa?" Yaya melebarkan matanya. Ia melirik ke sisi kanan dan kiri mobil itu. "Oh iya," gumamnya.

Sebenarnya Yaya malas jika harus ke sini. Tapi, gadis itu sudah berjanji pada sang ayah jika dia IPnya menurun, dia akan ikut serangkaian pelatihan militer.

Dan benar saja. IPnya menurun untuk salah satu nilai matkul penting. Maka dari itu, Yaya diharuskan untuk menepati janjinya.

"Sai..."

Dalam hati, Yaya menggerutu untuk ayahnya. Kenapa juga harus mengirimnya kemari. Tapi, itu salahnya juga sih karena berjanji seperti itu.

"Nona Yaya.."

"Sai, kok gak jalan-jalan sih?" Yaya bertanya sebal.

"Maaf, Nona, Jendral meminta saya untuk mengantar Anda sampai pintu masuk," jelas Sai tegas. Padahal, dia bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

"Loh? Kok?"

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Perintah astasan."

"Ya Allah..." Yaya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak punya niatan untuk menjadi tentara di sini. Tapi, ayahnya malah mengasingkannya ke sini untuk sekedar melihat pelatihan militer dan mencari inspirasi untuk tulisannya.

Pintu mobil itu di buka, lalu kaki Yaya yang terbalut sepatu flat shoes menginjakan kakinya di aspal. Jalannya bagus, hanya saja semua sisinya dikelilingi oleh hutan.

Matanya menatap pilar dan gapura yang besar dan tinggi dengan tulisan besar berwarna merah.

**PENDIDIKAN KOMANDO PASUKAN KHUSUS**

"Hei!"

Yaya menoleh cepat ke depan. Matanya melotot kaget saat melihat sosok bertubuh tegap dengan seragam loreng serta muka yang dihitamkan. Manik delimanya menyorot tajam padanya.

"Selamat datang di kesatri—"

Belum selesai kalimat itu terucap, Yaya sudah tumbang duluan saking kagetnya.

**To be continued..**

**Assalamu'alaikum semua! Aloha!**

**Kali ini April bawain lagi fic multichap. Oh ya, buat yang nungguin Programmer of Love sabar ya? Insya Allah Jum'at atau Sabtu bakalan update, begitu pun dengan Bocah Ngapa Ya?. Nah, fic ini sebagai salah satu selingan.**

**Sebelumnya, April mau ngasih tau kalo ini temanya tentang militer. So, jangan kaget kalo bakalan ada adegan action sedikit. Terus, kenapa latar tempatanya milih di Indonesia,? April cuma nyesuain sama cerita karena yang diangkat adalah korps terbaik dunia yaitu, KOPASSUS. Kalo misalnya ada yg keliru, tolong tegur ya?**

**inspiration**

**Mr. Baret Merah - kak Lennyputri25 (wattpad)**

**sama beberapa cerita lainnya yg bertema militer. Kalo semisalnya ada kesamaan, maafin ya? Segitu aja dulu. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

**KOMANDO**

***RnR Please***


	2. Halilintar BoBoiBoy

**A BoBoiBoy fanfiction proudly present**

**"KAPTEN"**

**A Millitery Stories by Aprilia Hidayatul**

**Action/Friendship/Drama/Spiritual/Romance**

**\-- Halilintar Boboiboy --**

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara berisik dipagi hari membuat seorang gadis yang memakai kerudung hitam langsung sepinggang itu menutup telinganya. Tidurnya terganggu.

"SATU... DUA..."

Suara pria berseru keras menghitung. Tapi, tak dapat menggoyahkan Yaya yang masih ingin bergelung di atas blangkar barak medis.

"DUA PULUH... DUA PULUH SATU..."

Ok, kali ini dia menyerah saja. Teriakan pria itu sangat menganggunya. Dengan segera dia duduk di blangkar dengan wajah kusut. Padahal, dia baru saja sadar setelah kemarin mendadak pingsan karena menemukan kejutan yang entah kenapa menyebalkan.

"Tuh orang suaranya kenceng banget? Subhanallah.. bikin telingaku sakit saja," sungutnya.

BRAK!

Pintu barak dibuka kencang. Dengan cepat Yaya menengok ke sana sambil memegang dada. Kaget.

Dan tampaklah di sana, berdiri seorang pria berseragam loreng yang sama yang dia temui di gerbang masuk. Tatapan matanya menajam sengan wajah datar. Kepala yang tertutup baret merah itu menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bangun! Kenapa kamu masih bergelung di blangkar?!" tanya Halilintar ketus.

"Ya maklumlah, saya kan baru saja bangun," jawab Yaya tak kalah ketus.

"Apa kamu tidak mendengar kalau sejak tadi saya berhitung?!" Halilintar melipat kesua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lihat."

Rahang Halilintar mengeras. Tangannya terkepal dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi. Gadis itu baru saja dihari pertama sudah membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana dengan beberapa bulan ke depan?

Halilintar menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia melirik Yaya dengan datar dan dingin. "Cepat kamu bangun dan bersiap untuk ibadah. Setelah itu, langsung ke ruang makan!" titahnya mutlak.

Yaya membulatkan matanya. "What?! Inikan baru jam setengah empat?! Kamu gila nyuruh saya bangun sepagi ini?!"

"Tidak." Halilintar berbalik. "Tapi, sebagai seorang prajurit, kita harus disiplin waktu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Halilintar meninggalkan barak medis menuju ruang makan untuk para prajurit calon kopassus.

Sementara itu, Yaya tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka. Dia terlalu terkejut.

-=-=-=

Setelah menunaikan kegiatan sholat shubuh bagi umat muslim, semua prajurit duduk dengan rapih dibangku masing-masing untuk sarapan pagi. Mereka kompak memakai kaos hijau dengan kepala pelontos. Kecuali Halilintar, serta pelatih yang lain. Kepala mereka terhalang baret. Namun, Yaya yakin jika rambut Halilintar itu lebat dan panjang.

"WAKTU KALIAN MAKAN HANYA SEPULUH MENIT! JANGAN SAMPAI KALIAN MENYISAKAN MAKANAN DAN AIR MINUM YANG KAMI SEDIAKAN!" bentak seorang tentara dengan name tag **_"TAUFAN"_**

"MENGERTI?!"

"SIAP MENGERTI!" sahut semua prajurit.

"WAKTU KALIAN DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG!" seru Taufan lagi.

Semua prajurit segera melahap sarapan mereka dengan cepat. Waktu yang disediakan sebenarnya masih kurang karena makanan yang untuk satu porsi itu sama dengan tiga porsi orang dewasa. Yaya bahkan kualahan memakannya.

_"Ya Allah..."_

Yaya merasa ingin menangis saja. Dalam hati, dia merenung karena dirumah sering mubazirkan makanan. Dan sekarang, dia harus melahap semuanya tak bersisa.

Halilintar dan Taufan serta para pelatih yang lain berjalan mengelilingi meja para prajurit. Sesekali mereka membentak dan menendang meja sebagai salah satu bagian untuk menguji mental mereka.

"WAKTU HABIS!"

Semua prajurit menghentikan acara makan mereka. Piring yang tadinya berisi nasi dan segunung garam ludes tak bersisa. Kecuali piring milik Yaya.

"ANGKAT GELAS KALIAN LALU BALIKAN DINATAS KEPALA!"

Mereka menurut dan mengankat gelas ke atas kepala, lalu membalikan gelas kosong itu. Sedangkan Yaya, dia hanya mengangkatnya tanpa membalikan. Wajahnya menatap datar Halilintar.

Haliintar yang merasa ditatap seperti itu bertanya ketus pada Yaya. "Kenapa kamu menatap saya seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sebal Yaya.

"Balikan gelasmu!" titah Halilintar tegas.

Yaya tetap tak bergeming. Matanya menyorot tajam pada Kapten grup 2 Kopassus itu. Merasa bahwa dia tidak takut dengan Halilintar.

Halilintar menghela napas jengah. Ia melirik pada Taufan yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yaya. Memberinya kode untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Paham akan kode Halilintar, Taufan segera merebut gelas yang ada ditangan Yaya dan membalikannya diatas kepala gadis itu. Membuat Yaya basah kuyup seketika.

"ASTAGA!!" syok Yaya. Matanya melotot namun tak diperdulikan oleh Taufan. Pria bermata safir itu melengos begitu saja.

Para prajurit lainnya hanya dapat saling melirik satu sama lain. Merasa kasiahn dengan Yaya. Namun, salah gadis itu sendiri malah melawan Kapten mereka.

-=-=-=

Terik matahari di waktu menjelang siang tak membuat para prajurit itu gentar. Mereka dengan semnagat berlatih fisik di lapangan terbuka yang kemarin dipakai untuk lari sore. Kini, semuanya tengah melakukan push up.

Yaya yang sedari tadi tidak paham dan tak ada niatan hanya meamndang lurus pada semua prajurit. Hatinya mendadak menghangat melihat kegigihan mereka untuk masuk sebagai anggota kopassus. Lalu, manik hazelnya melirik pada Halilintar yang berdiri memantau para calon. Kali ini, ada yang berbeda darinya.

Yup! Halilintar memakai kaus hitam yang mencetak otot bisepnya dengan sebuah topi hitam dipakai normal. Matanya seperti biasa menyorot dingin.

_"Kalo dilihat-lihat dia itu tampan."_

Yaya langsung beristigfar setelah memikirkan hal itu dalam hatinya.

"YANG PALING UJUNG! KENAPA TIDAK PUSH UP?!"

Diteriaki seperti itu membuat Yaya tersentak. Buru-buru dia mengambil posisi push up.

"SATU!"

"DUA.."

"TIGA.."

Para prajurit itu kembali melalukan gerakan push up meski sejak tadi Halilintar hanya mengulangi terus hitungannya. Dia malah berjalan mendekat pada Yaya yang sepertinya kesusahan untuk push up.

"Caramu salah. Kalau push up seperti itu, yang ada hanya lelah saja," dingin Halilintar.

Yaya merengut. "Ya mana saya tahu! Lagian saya memang gak bisa push up!" kesal Yaya.

"Harusnya kamu menaruh tangannya mu di depan dada dan bukalah selebar bahu. Lalu, tekan dan angkat. Usahakan agar tubuh sejajar," jelas Halilintar sambil memeragakan.

Yaya mendengarkan sambil mengikuti. Ia bersorak senang. "Ternyata kalo tau caranya terlihat gampang. Masya Allah."

"Gampang sih gampang, tapi kamu gak serius jadi susah."

"Kata siapa saya tidak serius?!"

"Sudahlah. Lalukan yang benar."

Bibir gadis itu mencebik, lalu mencibir Halilintar tanpa suara. Namun, Yaya begitu terkejut saat melihat Halilintar yang wajahnya malah semakin dekat. Jantungnya malah berdebar tak karuan.

Dan... Hap!

"Kenapa wajahmu?" Halilintar membuang ulat yang bergerak dihijab Yaya. Namun, dia dibuat heran dengan ekspresi gadis itu yang cengo.

"Akh! Bukan apa-apa." Yaya langsung bangkit. Awalmya dia berniat kembali ke barak medis, namun tertahan oleh Halilintar.

"Mau kemana kamu?"

"Ke barak."

"Tunggu dulu! Kamu berhutang sesuatu pada saya. Gara-gara kamu tidak becus push up, membuat saya menghabiskan waktu berharga saya. Dan kamu harus membayarnya."

Kepalanya dimiringkan. "Saya nanti akan baya? Berapa?"

Halilintar menggeleng pelan. "Bukan dengan uang. Tapi, ajak saya berkenalan."

"Apa?!"

"Ajak saya berkenalan, dengan itu hutangmu lunas," tukas Halilintar tegas.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Yaya keras.

"Cepetan!" Halilintar tetap memaksanya.

Dengan wajah cemberut Yaya pun menuruti kemauan tentara menyebalkan dihadapannya. Tangannya menangkup didepan dada. "Yaya."

"Halilintar. Kapten Halilintar Boboiboy."

"Sudahkan? Kalo gitu saya permisi. Assalamu'alaikum."

Yaya pun meninggalkan Halilintar menuju barak medis. Kepalanya penuh dengan segala hal tentang Halilintar. Tentara menyebalkan dengan wajah bengis yang paling mengesalkan.

Di belakangnya, Halilintar menatap keperhian Yaya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

Kepalanya menggeleng saat mengingat raut kaget Yaya dengan wajah memerah.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang. Begitu saja baper."

Ucapannya seperti dia itu sudah yua saja. Padahal, usianya baru saja menginjak angka 27 tahun.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Assalamu'alaikum! Aloha!**

**Heheh ini part selanjutnya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Btw, makasih banget udah di sambut dengan hangat oleh kak LightDP dan semuanya yang pernah mampir ke work April. April seneng banget dapat respon positif dari kalian semua. Dan insya Allah April bakalan lanjutin kok semua fic multichap sampe tamat. Cuman, kalo buat KAPTEN, kayaknya ini bakalan slow update.**

**Kenapa?**

**Karena udah April bilang di chap kemarin kalo ini hanya selingan. Tapi, diusahakan sampai tamat.**

**Segitu ada dulu. Maaf ya yang gak April sebutin. Tapi, April sayang kalian semua.**

**KOMANDO**

***RnR please***


	3. Long March

**A BoBoiBoy fanfiction proudly present**

**"KAPTEN"**

**A Millitary Stories By Aprilia Hidayatul**

**Action/Drama/Friendship/Spiritual/Romance**

**\-- Long March --**

Salah satu hal yang harus Yaya ingat dan tak pernah ia lupakan adalah bagaimana kehidupan militer. Terlebih saat di mana mereka diseleksi dan dilatih menjadi seorang prajurit Kopassus. Latihan yang berat dan melewati beberapa rintangan ekstrim. Juga, jangan lupa bagaimana cara mereka sampai ke pos terakhir yaitu Rawa Laut.

Para tentara akan melakukan long march atau jalan kaki hingga sampai tujuan. Mereka juga diberi batasan waktu di mana dari satu pos ke pos lain harus mereka tempuh sejauh 40 km dalam sehari.

Yaya juga ikut long march bersama mereka. Kebetulan ada beberapa senior yang ikut berjalan bersama. Para senior itu tak seperti para prajurit yang harus membawa tas ransel yang sangat berat. Mereka hanya membawa tas ransel biasa yang isinya hanya beberapa alat dan barang.

Baru juga berjalan sekitar 5 km, Yaya sudah mengeluh. Padahal, saat SMA dia ikut pramuka di mana saat akan pelantikan Laksana, harus melakunan pengembaraan melewati tiga kabupaten di Jawa Barat. Waktu itu, Yaya dan kawan-kawan memerlukan waktu 7 hari 6 malam untuk menyelesaikan tantangan dari pembinanya.

Meski begitu, Yaya merupakan anggota yang jalannya paling lambat dan cepat lelah.

"Uh... berhenti dulu dong..capek nih," keluh Yaya sambil menyeka peluh di pelipisnya.

Halilintar dan Taufan yang berada di depannya menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap Yaya datar. Tak ada raut belas kasihan di wajah mereka. Membuat Yaya menciutkan kembali nyalinya.

Serem oy!

"Baru juga berjalan lima kilo meter sudah mengeluh. Katanya kamu itu mantan anggota Pramuka yang pernah ikut pengembaraan melewarti tiga kabupaten. Baru segini aja capek," ketus Taufan seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Iris blue safirnya menatap remeh pada Yaya.

Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bukannya diberi pertolongan, Lettu Taufan malah menyinyirinya. Menyebalkan sekali, pikir Yaya.

"Ya mana saya tahu kalo bakalan kek gini capeknya," sewotnya, "lagian nih ya, dari mana Anda tau kalo saya pernah ikut pengembaraan pas jadi Pramuka?" Yaya memiringkan kepalanya.

Taufan mengendikan bahunya dan segera menyusul junior-juniornya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan jauh. Tidak memperdulikan Yaya yang protes karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Toh, di sana ada Halilintar yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan tidak berguna Yaya.

Meski sejujurnya Taufan tidak yakin jika Kapten sekelas Halilintar akan menimpali gadis serampangan dan pecicilan seperti Yaya.

Saat Taufan sudah sedikit jauh, Yaya segera melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan dihentak-hentak karena kesal. Emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun, sehingga membuatnya melupakan sejenak perasaan lelah yang tadi sempat menderanya. Selain itu, mulutnya ikut berceloteh menyerapahi Taufan.

"Dasar Lettu nyebelin! Kesel banget gue astaga... Kok bisa-bisanya ayah punya bawahan pada nyebelin sih?!" gerutunya dengan suara pelan. Berharap tak ada yang dengar.

Namun, Yaya sepertinya lupa jika ada seseorang yang mampu mendengar suara sepelan apa pun itu. Contohnya ya, Halilintar yang menatap punggung Yaya dengan tatapan mata datar. Dia mendengar apa yang Yaya gerutukan sejak tadi, namun memilih diam saja. Enggan membuat keributan di pagi hari.

"Sudah selesai mengomelnya?" tanya Halilintar tiba-tiba.

Yaya tersentak dan spontan menoleh cepat ke kanan. Matanya membulat saat melihat Halilintar berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan santai.

"Sejak kapan kapten di sini?" Bukannya menjawab, Yaya malah memberikan pertanyaan.

Halilintar sedikit mendelik pada Yaya karena panggilannya. Memangnya dia sudah tua? Untuk meredam emosinya, laki-laki itu berdeham.

"Ekhem! Sejak kamu asyik menggerutu tentang semua bawahan ayahmu," katanya dingin.

Wajah Yaya semakin masam saja.

"Lagi pula, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taufan. Kamu pernah merasakan bagaimana dititah untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang dengan jalan kaki. Harusnya kamu merasa biasa saja saat dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti sekarang," jelas Halilintar.

"Ya saya kan cuma ikut pengembaraan dan itu sudah empat tahun lalu," jawab Yaya ketus.

Halilintar hanya menggedikan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanpa menyadari jika dibelakangnya, gadis itu sudah sangat kesal.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yaya menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Dia melewati beberapa prajurit. Bahkan, Taufan pun keduluan olehnya. Membuat tentara bermata safir itu melirik Halilintar tanya, yang dibalas gedikan bahu.

Halilintar mulai memperhatikan punggung gadis itu. Dalam hati ia mulai berhitung mundur.

_Satu..._

_Dua..._

_Ti...ga.._

"Hohs... hos..." napasnya tersengal. Padahal, dia baru berjalan beberapa meter.

Halilintar menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri di sampingnya. Yaya tampak tak memperdulikan kehadiran si Kapten yang kemungkinan akan mengomentarinya dengan ucapan sinis.

"Harusnya kamu tahu, kalau berjalan itu jangan terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat. Harus stabil agar pernapasanmu baik dan tidak cepat kehilangan energi," cetus Halilintar datar.

Yaya mendelik sebal. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat tasnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu kembali berjalan sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh Halilintar. Meski hatinya tetap memaki tentara menyebalkan yang silanya malah tampan.

**=**

Hari menjelang malam, para tentara sudah sampai di camps kedua. Di sana, mereka langsung diberi tantangan selanjutnya oleh tentara senior. Apel sore, latihan fisik, bahkan mental. Tapi, sejauh pandangan Yaya, mereka tampak menikmatinya. Tak ada raut keluh di sana. Yang ada hanya muka serius dengan semangat yang berkobar di jiwanya.

Dulu, Yaya pernah melihat hal seperti ini. Iya, dulu. Saat dirinya masih bertugas sebagai anggota pramuka dibagian kesehatan. Setiap hari, pasti ada saja anak-anak pramuka yang melakukan latihan untuk persiapan lomba. Mereka bersemangat sampai melupakan kesehatan. Padahal, pembina sudah mewanti-wanti agar mereka menjaga kesehatannya.

Hingga suatu hari, ada seorang kakak kelasnya yang jatuh sakit, lalu pingsan saat sedang latihan. Dengan sigap Yaya membantu kakak kelasnya itu dan menjaganya. Namun, setelah itu Yaya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kabar kakak kelasnya itu. Yaya baru saja naik ke kelas sebelas, kakak kelasnya itu sudah lulus. Hingga saat ini Yaya tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Dia siapa?"

Bruk!

Yaya menoleh cepat saat melihat ada seseorang yang terjatuh di arah para prajurit. Dengan cepat, dia segera menghampiri orang itu dengan langkah tergesa. Matanya membelak saat tahu siapa yang terjatuh itu.

"KAPTEN!"

.

.

.

"Makanya, jadi orang itu jangan cuma bisa marah-marah aja. Pikirin dulu diri sendiri. Negara gak bakalan ninggalin Kapten juga. Kalo kaptennya sakit kayak gini, siapa yang bakalan mimpin prajurit buat lindungin negara?" cerocos Yaya sambil memeras handuk kecil dengan air hangat.

Ya, setelah kejadian di mana sang Kapten alias Halilintar pingsan, gadis itu yang tadinya tidak berani bicara mulai mengomel. Meski begitu, tangannya dengan cekatan mengompres kening Halilintar yang hangat. Perkiraan Yaya, demamnya tidak akan lama. Apa lagi, ketahanan tubuh Halilintar itu tidak manusiawi. Tapi, Tuhan tetap saja memberi batasan untuk semua ciptaannya.

"Paham?" tanya Yaya ketus.

"Hm."

Halilintar enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia merasa sangat malu saat tahu dirinya sakit. Apa lagi semua bawahannya juga mengetahuinya. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya sekarang?

"Kapten jangan cemas. Sakit itu manusiawi, kalo kapten nggak pernah sakit saya jadi ragu kalo kapten itu manusia," kata Yaya enteng. "Terus jangan mikirin yang lain. Mereka juga bakalan paham kok."

Halilintar menghela napasnya. "Tapi, mau dimana muka saya ditaruh? Ini memalukan."

"Ya udah, jangan punya muka aja."

Halilintar mendelik tajam, namun Yaya tak memperdulikannya.

"Sikap taubat, mau?" ancam Halilintar.

"Ogah. Yaya lebih milih ngurus pasien normal dari pada prajurit ngeselin kayak kapten," ucap Yaya lagi.

Gadis itu menaruh baskom kecil di nakas. Dia berjalan menuju kotak P3K untuk mengambil obat penurun demam. Lalu, setelahnya dia menyerahkan obat itu pada Halilintar.

Halilintar menatap bingung obat itu. "Buat apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kapten minum ini biar demamnya cepat turun," titah Yaya.

"Siapa kamu berani menyuruh saya?"

"Dokter." Yaya menjawab singkat. Ia kesal dengan kelakuan dan sifat otoriter Halilintar. "Cepat minum, besok kita harus berjalan lagi."

Halilintar akhirnya menurut untuk meminum obat itu meski harus melewati beberapa perdebatan kecil dengan gadis berhijab itu. Ia tidak mengetahui satu fakta bahwa gadis di depannya itu pandai mendebat. Biasanya juga, yang Halilintar lihat adalah Yaya tipe orang yang santai dan tidak mau terkekang oleh aturan.

Yaya mendudukan dirinya agak jauh dari Halilintar. Ia mengeluarkan notes kecil dan mulai menulis.

"Besok kita akan ke mana?" tanya Yaya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Sesi Rawa Laut, kita akan ke Cilacap." Halilintar berujar tegas dan dingin.

Yaya menghela napas pelan. Ia beranjak dari tenda kesehatan untuk menenangkan dirinya yang entah kenapa melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dari pada terus berada di sana dan mengingat oran itu, Yaya memilih menenangkan diri. Kebetulan sekali hari sudah malam, jadi Yaya dapat melihat taburan bintang di langit cerah. Ada untungnya juga berada di hutan, belum ada pencemaran polusi di sana. Berbeda dengan perkotaan yang udaranya tercemar sehingga untuk melihat satu bintang saja sulitnya minta ampun.

Selain itu, Yaya sedikit bersyukur karena ikut bersama para tentara ini. Banyak hal yang dia pelajari selama ini. Terlebih, dia juga sedikit beruntung karena bisa mempraktikan ilmu kedokterannya di sini. Apa lagi sepengetahuannya kalau di kesatuan ini hanya ada sedikit tenaga medis. Subhanallah.

"Nona Yaya?"

Kepalanya menoleh saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Yaya dapat melihat seorang prajurit dengan mata biru safirnya yang indah itu. Ia berjalan menghampirinya, lalu duduk di samping Yaya.

"Kenapa di luar? Ini sudah malam," katanya.

Yaya menggeleng. "Saya belum mengantuk."

"Lah? Tumben." Taufan menatap aneh gadis berhijab hitam itu. Lalu, ia teringat dengan sahabatnya. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Halilintar?"

"Kapten baik. Dia hanya kelelahan saja karena energinya terlalu diforsir. Saya hanya menyarankan agar dirinya istirahat cukup malam ini. Kemungkinan dia akan sehat esok hari," jelas Yaya mendiagnosa.

Taufan mengangguk paham. "Kamu paham sekali dengan kesehatan," ujarnya terpana.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai seorang dokter saya harus paham dan mengerti bagaimana kondisi pasien saya. Dan saya juga haru tahu bagaimana menanganinya karena tugas saya adalah menyelematkan jiwa semua orang." Yaya menerawang ke arah api unggun.

Taufan menatap kaget Yaya setelah mendengar kalau gadis itu dokter. Sebenarnya dia dan Halilintar sudah tahu latar belakang Yaya, hanya saja keduanya sedikit tak percaya apa lagi setelah bertemu dengan Yaya yang menurut mereka itu pecicilan dan ribet.

"Kamu dokter?" tanya Taufan memastikan.

"Iya."

"Kok saya kurang percaya?"

Yaya melirik Taufan dengan wajah lempeng. "Terserah anda saja. Tapi, saya nggak tanggung jawab ya kalo entar anda mati karena suntikan mati dari saya," cetusnya datar lalu bangkit dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Taufan yang melongo.

"Anjir! Tuh cewek nyeremin amet sih? Ini mah cocok banget buat si Kapten," celetuk Taufan sambil geleng-geleng kepala karena ucapan Yaya.

"Siapa yang nyeremin?"

Taufan menoleh dan mendapati Halilintar yang berdiri di pintu tenda medis dengan wajah pucat dan manik delimanya yang menyorot tajam.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Aneh."

"Gak seaneh kamu yang tumben-tumbenan bisa pingsan."

"Jangan ngeledek."

"Cemas oy! Cemas!"

"Bodo amat!"

"Astaga..."

Taufan rasanya sia-sia saja mencemaskan sobatnya itu. Lihat saja, pemuda itu masih saja pedas dengan mulutnya padahal dia cemas sekali setelah melihat Halilintar yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan di tengah mendiklat para prajurit.

Tapi, apa yang didapatkannya? Pemuda itu malah mengajaknya mendebat. Yang benar saja?!

"Sudahlah." Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Taufan. "Kamu urus dulu mereka sama senior lain. Aku mau ngumpulin tenaga buat besok."

"Hm. Cepet sembuh. Besok kita mesti ke Cilacap."

"I know."

**=**

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua kembali berkumpul di lapangan untuk persiapan menuju Cilacap untuk tahap rawa laut. Tahap terakhir di mana mereka akan dipaksa berenang melintasi laut menuju Lapas Nusa Kambangan.

Halilintar sudah kembali bugar seperti diagnosa Yaya kemarin malam. Sekarang, pemuda itu tengah berdiri gagah di depan para calon anggota kopassus yang sudah siap dengan semua barang bawaan mereka. Kepala plontos mereka tertutupi oleh slayer merah dan muka mereka juga cemong oleh cat samaran. Itu berguna untuk jaga-jaga jika ada penyerangan tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bubarkan diri dan langsung berjalan menuju tahap selanjutnya."

Para prajurit memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang disampaikan oleh kapten grup dua kopassus itu. Selain mereka, Yaya juga ikut memperhatikan Halilintar. Matanya tak henti melihat ekspresi serius yang ditampilkan oleh sang Kapten.

Segala gerak geriknya tidak luput dari pandangan Taufan yang mengernyit heran dengan tingkah gadis itu. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepala Lettu itu.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Assalamu'alaikum**

**Aloha! Akhirnya April bisa update KAPTEN. Tahu nggak, April kehilangan minat untuk menulis. Cuman, April berpikir kembali dan akhirnya perlahan minat menulisnya balik lagi. Tapi, tetap aja ada yang agak beda ya?**


End file.
